inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Eldest (movie)
Elva scene Well i think that if they are going to do a eldest movie with the elva scene they just add it before it is to become of importance —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 58.169.245.80 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 05:56, July 15, 2007. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. Release date When will the Eldest movie come out? AJ —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 67.182.241.82 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 08:33, July 19, 2007. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. :Never! Pejman :D —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 99.237.214.4 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 17:32, March 10, 2008. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. ::I second that motion. eragon was almost butchered beyond recognition. an eldest movie would be impossible without a completely new eragon movie. and even if they make an eldest movie so much would be left out that by the time they got to a brisingr movie or a book 4 movie it wouldnt even be the same story. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 12.208.187.199 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 15:57, May 24, 2008. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. :::The problem with having an Inheritance movie is that the similarities to Star Wars and LOTR are even more laughable than in a book. It can work in a book which is 400 pages and you don't notice the similarities as much; seeing a two-hour long Eragon movie is like seeing a duplicate of Star Wars except in LOTR fantasy. A good adaptation could get the same amount of dislike from critics as the 2006 movie. [[User:Drewton|''Drewton]] ([[User talk:Drewton|''Drewton's Holocron]]) 18:19, 24 May 2008 (UTC) ::::It's said too come out at the earlyist December of 2009. the movie as a MOVIE wasn't bad but the movie madefrom a book stand point was horrable. so i just want to find out HOW they change it to make it like the book of if they even do do that. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 68.190.87.12 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 02:54, June 23, 2008. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. :::::I hope that A- They make a movie of Eldest and they have a better director and such B- They don't make another movie and let us all celebrate. Or C- They reamke all of the movies, and actually have Arya Elf-looking, Sphira talk, and other things that they left out. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 76.213.69.255 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 15:47, November 2, 2008. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. ::::: ::::::the possibility of them making an eldest movie is near impossible with the way eragon whent half the story was completly left out we can expect a new eragon before an eldest —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 32.176.156.129 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 00:48, November 21, 2009. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. ::::You might be right, but they could focus on more unusual aspects, such as Jeod, Angela, Roran, or the dwarves. By the way, a funny thing about the 2006 movie was that it's even more Starwarsish than the book. (Ex. in Starwars, they rescue Leirya, then Darthza kills Obibrom, in the book, the Ra'zac kill Obibrom before the rescue, and the movie is pretty much the same as Starwars.) Maybe Fangmeier wanted people to think of good ole' Starwars. 22:55, 1 July 2009 (UTC) R.I.P. Chris How unfortunate that Eldest will be slaughtered in theaters, and I hope Chris Paolini is in a hospital if/when it is finished to receive proper medical treatment. Both Eragon and Eldest were excellent written works, but Eragon was slathered with a dismal screenplay that left true fans examining the movie poster for an extra line: "Extremely loosely based on Eragon". So much was cut out, edited, screwed up, and mangled beyond recognition that I left the theater muttering that there could never be a sequel. And a crick in my neck from shaking my head from side to side for two hours. How horrid that I've discovered there may be another disaster coming soon to a theater near me. While the screenwriters are busy butchering the books, why not get an elf to do a big no-no and use the ancient language to resurrect the Ra'zac so that the Roran/Carvahall storyline can actually take place? Or make sure that Arya and Eragon fall desperately in love in Ellesméra, after their touching scene at the end of the first film? Ah - better still, bring back the ghost of Brom to tell Eragon about the Rock of Kuthian and the Vault of Souls, and then use magic to go back in time and get his fortune from Angela properly! Following that, grab a nail file and give Arya some pointed ears to explain some of the reasons she can't be with Eragon, thump some humans with 2x4s to make them short enough to pass for dwarves, and give your scruffy men lots of time to grow beards to hide the fact that they aren't 8" tall with foreign features and horns growing out of their heads. I'm sure that with these minor changes, the director could start putting a small amount of tar into the gaping plot holes of this journey's path. If you didn't have the budget to make it properly the first time, you should have left it in its state of perfection within the minds of the fans. Unbearable to see another great book torn to pieces. Take the easy way out and change the promotions to reflect, "Eldest - Based on characters created by Christopher Paolini" so that you don't get sued for false advertising. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 24.36.27.98 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 04:34, June 4, 2008. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. :LoL. Right now, it's unlikely there will even be an Eldest movie. I liked the Eragon movie though (then again, I saw the movie before I read the book), but it's true that the plotlines would be hard to follow. In my opinion, they should wait until all books are out, and then remake the Eragon movie (and do the sequels in the process). The Clever Guy Talk 04:54, 4 June 2008 (UTC) ::I hear ya guys, seriously! I refuse to let my friend watch Eragon after I did just to save her from possibly being sick. What were they thinking? I could write a better screenplay than that. They missed sooo many plot, emotional, and physical aspects that I would be utterly suprised if ANYONE could come up with an Eldest. I want to know where Chris P. was during this slaughter. He could have easily negoiated having a part in the filming. As excited as I am to have the fourth come out I'm still seriously pissed at him for this. No other production company is going to want to take on Eragon again. 12:29, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :::I really really hope that they don't make an "Eldest" movie I felt like crying after watching "Eragon" it has to be the worst ever film interpretation of a book in history! Fans of the Harry Potter books were disappointed with the films but atleast the characters were true to jk rowlings discreption "Eragon" was unbearable! None of the characters were as they were decribed in the book even the led character Eragon had brown hair with brown eyes I doubt that is a good dscription of Ed Speelers? Vital characters were left out of the film altogether, they could of atlest but them in the background somewhere but no they didn't bother! The film and the book are completely different and should be treated as so. I don't think that there is a "Eragon" fan out there who enjoyed that film I doubt that there is much people out there other than kids under the age of tweleve who enjoyed that lame excuse for a film! So I really hope they leave the inheritance alone unless they are willing too put the energy and time into it to make it worthy of the title! 02:29, 17 February 2009 (UTC) ::::And what was up with brom having somewhat pointed ears and Arya having no pointed ears. Arya's ears were about as pointed as a rainbow. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 74.143.204.18 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 16:27, June 19, 2009. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. Poster (This section is probably related to File:Eldest.png) That poster is obviously a fake. Someone just recoloured an Eragon poster and added the Eldest logo - which you can tell has been pasted. The release date is in completely white letters. [[User:Drewton|''Drewton]] ([[User talk:Drewton|''Drewton's Holocron]]) 13:09, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :I was looking over the page cause I'm highly interested in the hopefully upcoming movie, and I took a good, close look at the poster. I believe that the poster that is viewed on the website is fake. If you look really closely at the credits section on the bottom of the poster, the poster doesn't title the movie as "Eldest", but rather as "Eragon". Also, the website listed on the bottom of the poster is www.eragonmovie.com . I think whoever is trying to claim a release next year is full of it. The preceding message was left by Anonymous via problem report #10847 on 2008-06-13 23:30:02 UTC ::The poster must be a fake because on the credits it said Jeremy Irons despite Brom being dead and not even appearing in Eldest. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Wolfman of Light (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 20:28, August 5, 2008. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. :::Some one changed the title of the poster to "A fan-made poster for the possible Eldest sequel film" —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 65.185.113.199 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 14:43, June 26, 2009. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. DVD Is it not rumor there be a DVD about eragon the movie that so many was left out and all the mistakes? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 72.73.161.2 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 00:15, June 20, 2008. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. Why Eldest is impossible without a good Eragon movie Eragon the book was/is very popular. Although it is a difficult transition to go from book to screenplay, it can be done. Hollywood's only interest is in making a blockbuster, that's it. They aren't interested in following a storyline, or keeping the book's integrity or anything like that. I believe the saying most applicable to Hollywood from Eragon fans is "If it's not broke, don't fix it". Obviously there will need to be filler conversations and such to make the movie at least 90 minutes, but I believe it can be done well. That being said, I went to see "Eragon" the movie and wished i had those wasted hours back to my life. The director may be a decent visual effects guy, but he has no business directing or producing. I only heard negative reviews of the movie, especially those who read and enjoyed the book. Major Issues with Eragon Plot>Eldest Plot * Eragon did not receive the accursed cut on his back from Durza. Remember in Eldest, this is the major character's major struggle throughout the entire book. Eragon's restoration and transfiguration at the Blood Festival is a significant thread to the rest of the books and possibly movies. * There were no dwarves. The race of dwarves plays a significant role in all the books, as well as all the races. To totally omit them from the movie seems to echo they can't build off of the original "Eragon" * There was no sexual tension between Arya (with red hair not black, and round ears not pointed like an elf) and Eragon. This also plays a big part in Eldest. * Murtagh was not captured by the Twins and brought to the Empire. This kills the entire idea of a second movie. What will be Eragon's struggle in the second movie if not for Murtagh and his scar? * There were no Twins, there was one guy who looked like he could be one, but that defeats the definition of Twin. * The Urgals were just fat guys with grey skin. They were supposed to be Kull that were following him. They could have done way better than that. * The RaZac killed Brom, not Durza. The RaZac weren't killed either. They die in Brisingr not in Eragon. * Saphira took a long time to grow, she didn't magically get bigger the first time she flew. That is a plot thread in Eldest. Dragon's size etc. of Glaedr, Saphira and Thorn. Anyone care to add anything else to this list? Bottom line is the first movie was not made to begin a trilogy or cycle. It was made to make a quick buck. No thought of the future. Remake the first movie, but hire competant and dare I say talented screen writers and possibly Paolini to consult. Definitely a different directing team. --Erbschaft Leser 18:56, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :The moviemakers obviously weren't thinking ahead when they made this movie. They "claimed" to be the only ones besides Chris that knew the outcome of the cycle. So much for that!!! —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 69.149.48.39 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 00:05, January 21, 2009. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. ::There was no mention of Teirm, which means that Jeod won't help Roran get a boat and Oromis and Elva were never mentioned, the Ra'zac died, leaving them out of the second movie, the Twins never appeared, there was no scar on Eragon's back from Durza, Orik, Hrothgar, and all dwarves were completely left out, and the process of things were sped up, like Saphira's growth and Eragon's sudden magic ability, and Galbatorix's true feature's are not shown ever in the book. Murtagh was also always present and Isidar Mithrim was never shattered, and there was no mind invasion shown, nor was the rock of Kuthian, the Vault of Souls, or the Menoa tree mentioned, and Eragon's dream was left out, basically killing the plot line for any Eldest Movie until they make a new Eragon movie —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 67.242.189.87 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 22:59, March 10, 2009. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. :::There was no Katrina in the Eragon movie and we all know she plays a huge role later on in Eldest and Brisingr. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Iloffdragons (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 01:27, April 6, 2009. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. ::::Like you said earlier, there were no twins, so there is no conflict during the Battle of Farthen Dur between Eragon and how the tiwns were supposed to be there and help him with Durza. They were nowhere to be found. And in the movie, there were NO twins. ::::Yeah I put the one that starts with 'like u said earlier' hehe (: ::::I think the Eragon movie was good, but I HATE the fact that they completely disreguarded some of the most important details. As for what you said above, I completely agree. The moviemakers don't care about adding the sequel or a 3rd or 4th book. And even if they do, it will be a disaster. Inheritance Cycle fans will be disappointed. I mean, seriously, those moviemakes are cheap! Their version of an Urgal is a fat guy, with gray skin, wearing fake fur! C'mon, that's pathetic. And they didnt have Murtagh, which I thought was pretty cool when I read the first book, and they don't even mention it! How lame is that? But the movie was okay, as long as you're not thinking about the book at all... 17:42, 30 June 2009 (UTC) JustAnotherDedicatedInheritanceCycleFan ::::::About the Saphira "magically" getting bigger, the scene wasn't supposed to be all at once. It was supposed to show that a lot of time had passed. Have you ever seen the Disney movie Tarzan? As a child he jumps into the water and walks out an adult. The Saphira thing was for the same effect. Also, on an unrelated note, the article mentions that Brom didn't teach Eragon magic. It was merely that they didn't show him teaching it; after all, it is a movie and some things must be cut. I would guess they thought showing Brom sparring with him would tell movie-goers that he also taught him magic off-screen. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 98.65.226.100 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 07:26, August 7, 2009. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. :::::::Are you joking? The movie was terrible, nothing compared to the book. There is no hope of making Eldest as a movie. DDJJ 23:31, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :::::::: Also there is the fact that none of the actors look like Paolini described them, exept for Brom. Eragon has brown hair, not blond, Arya has black hair, not blond/red. Durza does not look old when he fights Eragon, and he definatly cannot conjure a dragon. Urgals have horns and Ajihad is not that young. 03:25, February 1, 2012 (UTC)GoEragon : လီးပဲေပါ့ဘာမွလဲမရပဲနဲ့ Before Eldest Before doing Eldest, Eragon should be completely redone. Yes it was a good movie If you never read the book or didn't go to the movie with someone that did. I for one wanted a refund after seeing it because of all the key scenes that were cut out. There is almost no way they can do Eldest and have it make total sense unless they completely redo Eragon and add in all the scenes that are needed to continue on with the story. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 5H4D0W (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 16:18, May 14, 2009. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. :Wow I've been tinking all these things for a long time but keeping it to myself. I'm glad to know that I'm not the only one who thinks the movie was a piece of crap. lol —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 98.228.22.99 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 04:53, July 11, 2009. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. Never gonna happen Even if they do make an eldest movie, it will be a piece of shit. Because since they messed eragon up so bad, it'll just be worst. Set a beam an inch off and itll be a foot off at the next point. If they ever want to make Eldest semi-decent, they need to burn the eragon movie out of existence, make a new one that doesnt involve killing the razac about 2 books ahead time, having BROM die when ARYA should be near death, and Angela appearing 2 towns early. Hell, if i was president, id have the fools who twisted Eragon in the first place slapped in shackles! And get some real actors, please. I think Liv Tyler or someone who looks vaguely elven would have been better as Arya. I also noticed in Eragon (movie) a duo of an old man and a teenager totally owned the two most formidibal aliens of Alagaësia in the book, yeah right, if a village cant beat those mofos then 2 fools with swords cant. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Mister Eviscerator (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 10:24, July 14, 2009. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. :I agree. Mostly. They should have got Liam Neeson to play Brom. And actually followed the plot line. And maybe got someone who can actually act to play Eragon. And got better script writers. In fact, there's just about nothing good in the movie!--Martin the Loony Am being… Mysterious… 16:23, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :I think it was just fine but they need to make an Eldest movie instead of leaving people and kids hanging after remaking Eragon. :Some people never read the book but watched the movie.Yes, there are many mistakes I agree. 20:12, February 16, 2012 (UTC)Anna Tunner 23:07, December 20, 2014 (UTC) TV series? I know nothing about making movies but i sure that someone will agree with me when I say that the eragon movie was a distaster. I spotted two major errors that I think contributed the most to the movie's suckness. First was the screenplay. The entire dialogue was just one cliche' after another. When they made 'The Princess Bride' into a movie they actually had the book's author write the sceenplay. Paolini knows what he's doing, let him have a say in the matter. Second mistake (and the biggest in my lowly movie-watcher's opinion) was all the details from the book that they left out of the movie. Not only that but they put in a bunch of their own crap as well. Maybe I'm letting my own opinions get away from me but I don't think that Roran would ever join the army of his own accord. And where's Katrina? It was for his love for her that he did all those incredible things in the sequels. I just read a whole list of flaws on the page talking about if there will be a movie Eldest or not and I believe that non of the things on that list should have been omitted. If it were my call I would have them remake the movie Eragon and put someone who knows what they're doing in charge. Peter Jackson, for example, would be brilliant. After the movie is a number-one hit, turn Eldest and Brisingr into a TV series with the break in episodes being the change in the point of view between Eragon, Roran, Nasuada, and Saphira. Of course there would have to be exceptinions but I think that it would work out beautifully. I am of the opinion that I am not the only one one who wants to see the mistake called eragon the movie rectified. I would also love to see Eldest, Brisingr, and the concluding fourth book brought to life, as long as it is done properly. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 75.167.162.15 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 23:28, August 17, 2009. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. The reality of books to film The only way this film is even plausible is if there is a big remake of the eragon film and even then they have to say that the eragon film was a complete failure to the press and then fund 2 film so I think I will not happen because of that Lucas-01 15:16, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Wow, this is cold. Personally, I LOVED the movie. Of course the book was a lot better. I would say this is probably true for most books turned film. I just saw Harry Potter 6. Hated it. The actors for the most part are phoning in their lines. The director is tired and so are the screen writers. Like Eragon, the HP books blew every single movie away. Yet the fans poured out to see it and no one is bashing the flick. Maybe if we support Eragon for its merits and there were many, we will see a well done sequel. I really hope there is a sequel. An OK version of Eldest would be better for me than not seeing my favorite characters on the screen at all. Has anyone asked Chris recently how he feels about it? 23:34, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :Just to point this out, but there has been LOTS of criticism of the HP movies. I just recently read all the books, and I couldn't believe some of the stuff they cut out of the movies that was pivotal to the book's plot, but they did. They did the same thing with LOTR, but that's how things work in Hollywood... The originators are brought in as consultants (usually), but don't have much to do with the screenplay and stuff. They may say they're happy with the results, but I often wonder how true that is. Fallen62 17:50, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ::OK! Now really, did they screw up HP that bad? Heck no! 1) no major characters were cut (ex. Katrina and the Twins maybe more) 2) NOTHING!!! was out of chronological order (ex. Ra'zac dying). —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Greeni's Rider (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 20:37, July 11, 2011. Please sign your comments with ~~~~.Its not just the HP books to note The twilight books are so much better than the movies it has to happen in order to make a 2 or 3 hour movie out of a 15 hour novel (if the novel is read in audio format) it needs to be cut or we would have 10 movies based upon each book in a series. The problem in people are sheep that jump on the obsessed wagon and get tunnel vision What's wrong with the world I belive that the books were the best any one could possibly make. every one that had anything to do with the movie should have the slowest most painful death imaginable. if they refuse to redo the movie we should force them to watch that junk their trying to pass of as a movie. we should kidnap them make them swear fealty to us and tell them to remake it. i almost wish i was dead after seeing it. it scared me more than chuckie could. the ra,zac are supposed to have beaks and wings not a bunch of bugs. eragon and arya have dark hair. isadir mithrim wasn't shattered. where the heck were Angela and solebum. the characters were probably smoking pot while the book characters were slashing everything in sight. how could they miss so much ill bet they were on too much meth. hows eragon gonna get a sword if he doesn't know were to go. i mean its not like hes gonna get a picture of it that says:have you seen this sword. all and all. the book rocked the movie sucked deal with it. eragon,eldest,brisigr #1 fan —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 69.171.161.67 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 01:13, August 31, 2009. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. :I have not read the book so if you have not read the book you can look at the movie without a bias view for what it was. :When i watched the movie i did love it along with the storyline. So for those who read the book let us non readers enjoy the movie and hopefully see the next without your criticism. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 24.196.116.102 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 02:03, October 31, 2009. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. ::Eragon killed the Ra'zac in the first movie and they are a huge part of Eldest in the book so they have to make a new Eragon or no Eldest —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 98.203.230.73 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 04:01, November 12, 2009. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. ::::That's nice that you loved the movie. It's too bad the storyline wasn't really Eragon's, but rather some Hollywood-Star Wars-LOTR rip-off. Ridiculous. I read the books a couple of months ago, and then watched the movie tonight with my husband, who has NOT read the books. He thought the plot was lame. I kept telling him, "No, really, it's not like this in the book. The book was GOOD." Thank you original commenter; whoever was responsible for this crap should never work in movies again. 04:54, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Eragon should be remade I am a totally great fan of the Inheritance series. But the movie was terrible. They even left out Elva, she plays a huge part in Eldest. It should be remade, I was very disappointed. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 70.41.238.51 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 21:43, November 18, 2009. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. Well I for one read the book after the movie and hate it but I love the books so much and I've read Eragon two times and Eldest two times and Brisingr four times and Inheratince five times and I love them they are the best piece of work besides the Belgariad by David Eddings. They should remake the Eragon movie and in fact I will help them at it. : Wow, talk about dedication!!! Good luck. We would all like to see it! --[[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 07:58, February 7, 2012 (UTC) : They need to remake the Eragon movie and make Eldest and Brisingr into movies.